


Psycho Kitty

by RogueBlade



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueBlade/pseuds/RogueBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rajah really doesn't like Aladdin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho Kitty

**This is an old story my sister wrote when she was in 11 th grade. Her assignment was to write a story in the Poe style. We were looking through old documents when we found this and I asked her if I could post is on fanfiction. My friend XLizardXQueenX was nice enough to beta it for me so there shouldn’t be any mistakes.**

**Warning there is character death in this story.**

**Psycho kitty**

I, Rajah, am the trusted and loyal companion of Jasmine, and love her in the way any trusted and loyal companion would. For this reason, you can not blame me for my expected distrust of Aladdin. I wanted Aladdin gone and out of our lives. My plan was to be set into motion next time Aladdin came around; I would make an end to his existence. He was clearly hatching a plot to get Jasmine to fall head over heals in love with him, because he wanted the money and power of being Sultan.

 

 Aladdin somehow showed up on the balcony, ready to sweep Jasmine off her feet. Before I, Rajah, could set my plan in motion, Jasmine herself told him to leave. He jumped off the balcony, but rose back up on a magic flying carpet. I was about to carry out my original plan when Aladdin and Jasmine left on his flying carpet for a magical mystifying flight. I knew I had to rid myself of that magic carpet; as long as it was around I had no chance of riding myself of Aladdin. Now, how to unburden myself of this rug that causes me so much displeasure?

 

I had expected their return much earlier in the evening, but by the time they had arrived, I had what had seemed like a millennium to plot how I would destroy Aladdin and his decrepit old rug. To set my plan into motion, I had to let Aladdin envision it was his idea to retire for the evening. As soon as he stepped off to follow Jasmine into her chambers, I took my opportunity to discard that old rug. I grabbed it in my ferocious fangs and ripped it into shreds, then threw it over the railing into the courtyard below.

 

When I went back into my sweet princess’s chambers, my blood began to boil all over again; as I approached, Aladdin was attempting to bid Jasmine farewell for the evening. Aladdin was up on the balcony wall prancing like a peacock that I wanted to devour. When Jasmine’s back was turned I lunged at that prancing peacock and missed. Neither of them seemed to notice my failed attempt for his mortal soul.

 

 I went looking for the palace orchestra to get them to play mood twisting music.  Now mystifying music was coming from somewhere within the palace walls, it was almost mesmerizing. You could see the entrancing hypnotic influence it had over Jasmine and Aladdin. Jasmine fatigued rapidly at the music’s beckoning, but Aladdin turned to jump over the railing to his carpet. Aladdin fell to his death, for I had previously taken care of the carpet.  In the aftermath of what Jasmine thought was Aladdin’s suicide, she collapsed onto my back, and I now had my princess back where I wanted her.

 

**Please review I would like to tell my sister what you all think of her story.**


End file.
